The present invention relates to a device for fixing biomass-based solar heat and carbon dioxide gas, and a house equipped with the same fixing device having an energy circulation system.
Conventionally, cultivation of biomass (plant matter) has meant that biomass (plant matter) is cultivated after reclaiming a mountain forest or a firm ground and making it a farm field. Agriculture and forestry are technologies which have developed as important industries which preserve natural environment and supply food for mankind. Some methods of cultivating biomass in the yard or on the veranda using containers and the like have been implemented, as home gardening satisfying someone's taste (See JP 2005-295876).
However, conventional agricultural and forestry technology based on mountain forest and farm field is controlled by natural environment and lacks stability. On the other hand, though a hobby of home gardening has been developing in various ways as a miniature agricultural and forestry field, it is just an imitation of natural cultivation method and it is not to significantly improve productivity of agriculture and forestry.
Recently, modernization around the world has remarkably developed, and accordingly, increase in food demand due to increase in population and improvement in living standards, and increase in energy consumption due to industrialization, have increased amount of emission of carbon dioxide gas, have caused destruction of global environment and collapse of social structure, and consequently, serious crisis is imminent.
To solve this problem, it is the best strategy to increase the production of biomass which constitutes raw materials of food and biofuels by improving productivity of plant resources in place of further consumption rise in fossil fuels. However, since it is difficult to cope with an enormous amount of energy resources in place of fossil fuels by expanding conventional natural agriculture and forestry, agricultural and forestry technology for the purpose of getting a large amount of harvest by artificially arranging cultivation environment have become widespread.
A hydroponic cultivation and an attempt to artificially harvest in a plastic greenhouse of one's own farmland are some examples.
Further, today, since measures for reducing carbon dioxide gas which constitutes a cause of global warming due to development in industrialization is a more important issue to be immediately solved as international treaty and to be fateful for mankind than the food problem, regulation of the carbon dioxide emission has been under way and measures for reducing emission of carbon dioxide from the industrial viewpoint has been taken. Further, long-distance transportation of great deal of everyday commodities including food causes an enormous amount of energy loss and become a cause of various social problems.